¿Y Si Lo Intentamos?
by Kiki-Kow
Summary: El comienzo de una amistad cambiara sus vidas, en su búsqueda de venganza Grimmjow encontrará algo más importante. Un rey solitario averiguara el significado y el verdadero valor de su corona, explorando las debilidades que resultaran ser su mayor fortaleza y tesoro y un nuevo reinado surgirá. Basado en el famoso anime Bleach cuyo autor es el maestro Tite Kubo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Entiendo que es un principio largo, puede parecer aburrido pero es necesario para que la historia cobre sentido, este es un fic en honor a Grimmjow de Bleach, me encanta este personaje y disfruté haciendo esta historia y me encantara seguir escribiéndola, gracias por leerla y si se les facilita usar wattpad pues ahí esta publicada la historia también. Gracias a los que lean.**_

* * *

Desde incontables generaciones los sueños han sido motivo de grandes controversias por sus cualidades proféticas y predictivas para muchas personas, incluso tienen connotaciones espirituales, permitiéndoles a una mínima cantidad de personas comunicarse con el más allá…

Fue curioso que justo haya sido el caso de alguien que había dejado de creer en el aspecto espiritual de la vida, por ninguna razón en especial, quizá por eso había dejado de creer, por el vacío que crecía en su interior; en una noche invernal de noviembre, mientras todos dormían una chica, una joven estudiante yacía dormida tranquilamente en su cama, su habitación en silencio, cubierta por una gruesa y cálida colcha, su cuerpo quieto y silencioso no reflejaba lo que acontecía en su mente y alma, poco a poco adentrándose en sus sueños más profundos, algo la llamaba…

- _Rozmarie… Rozmarie mira…_ –Un susurro misterioso se escuchaba haciendo eco en el oído de la joven. –

-¿Quién eres? –Preguntó Rozmarie con voz calmada y casi anestesiada por la irrealidad del sueño. –Todo está oscuro… no veo nada. –

- _Mira… mira, por favor._ – ¿Acaso era el susurro de un niño… una niña tal vez? – _Búscalo, si es que quieres la verdad._ –La voz se alejaba poco a poco, nada iluminaba… ¿Qué era el sentimiento que brotaba en su interior? –

-No veo nada, ¿Porqué te alejas? ¿Qué debo ver? –Se sentía pesada, sabía que era un sueño más empezaba a sentir frio y desesperación. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué se suponía que debía ver en esa inmensa oscuridad? –

- _Búscalo… Debes hacerlo._ –Dicho esto la voz se desvaneció y la oscuridad se empezó a iluminar más y más, hasta que... –

~He was a boy. She was a girl. Can I make it any more obvious…~ *alarma 6:30 A.M*

La alarma empezó a sonar, Rozmarie despertó, se levantó con pereza para darse cuenta de la razón por la que tenía frio mientras dormía.

-Así que esto era… rayos. –La colcha estaba abajo, ella debió haberla apartado mientras dormía. –Bien, otro día ha comenzado. –Se levantó con frio, se abrazó a si misma mientras caminaba fuera de la habitación y se dirigía al baño, se quitó la liga de su cabello y los desamarró, luego se desvistió para entrar a la ducha y poder relajarse con el agua caliente…–

Por otro lado su padre ya estaba vestido y listo para ir a trabajar, bajo los escalones y se dirigió a la salida, no acostumbraba a despedirse de su hija casi nunca y ese era uno de esos días, tenía prisa y solo le dejo el desayuno y su almuerzo listo, subió a su auto y se fue al trabajo.

Al salir del baño después de la ducha, Rozmarie entro a su habitación y se vistió con el uniforme de la secundaria de Karakura, era su tercer año de secundaria, luego iría a la preparatoria y luego a la universidad, ese era su plan y el de su padre, a ella le bastaba, pues se consideraba lo normal y lo mejor a lo que se podía aspirar.

Viéndose en el espejo, arreglaba su cabello largo y castaño y el moño de su uniforme, hecho esto tomo su mochila y un suéter y salió de su habitación, las clases estaban terminando, pronto sería navidad y había mucho movimiento en la ciudad. Empezaba a desayunar y su mirada se detuvo un momento, viendo a un punto de su plato, recordando esa voz de sus sueños… No era la primera vez que ella experimentaba ese tipo de sueños o que escuchaba esa voz, ¿Por qué pasaría eso? Pensó en eso por un momento, luego saco su celular del bolsillo y miró la hora, ya era un poco más tarde de lo que acostumbraba a irse a la escuela, inmediatamente se termino de tomar su jugo, dio un par de leves golpesitos en su pecho, guardó su celular y tomo su mochila y abrigo y se apresuró a la salida, asegurando la puerta tras ella.

-Está bien, llegaré a tiempo, no hay problema. –Se dijo a sí misma tranquilizándose mientras apresuraba el paso. Caminaba entre la gente, esquivándola y alentando el paso cuando era necesario, los adornos navideños ya se veían en muchos locales y el invierno se sentía cada vez más presente en la ciudad, Rozmarie veía alrededor tratando de no distraerse y caer o chocar con alguien, logró llegar a la estación de buses y subió justo a tiempo, durante el camino Rozmarie veía el cielo, nublado y frio. El bus hizo otra de sus tantas paradas y un tipo raro y un poco subido de peso se subió, Rozmarie lo visualizó, sabían que habían asientos libres y por un momento lo ignoró y continúo viendo las calles de la ciudad, pero el pasajero decidió sentarse a su lado.

 _-*Genial, de todos los asientos tenías que escoger el que está a mi lado.*-_ Pensó Rozmarie. –

Rozmarie lo miró de reojo y este hombre la estaba viendo y sonriendo como todo un pervertido, llevaba una camiseta verde con un dibujo animado en ella, pantaloncillos cortos de muy mal gusto y tenis y calcetines…

 _-*¿Qué no puedes ni disimular? Enserio, genial comienzo de día. Y ¿Quién viste así entrando el invierno? ¿Acaso está loco? Aparte de que es un horrible conjunto para un hombre de su edad* –_ Pensaba esto mientras trataba de no molestarse demasiado, al menos así sentía que se podía desahogar al menos en su mente, no es que a ella le molestara que la miraran o se sentaran cerca de ella, lo que no toleraba es que ni siquiera se molestaran en disimular, como si las mujeres fuesen incapaces de distinguir una mirada de amabilidad y cortesía, de una pervertida e irrespetuosa. Idiotas.

Llegando a su destino Rozmarie se levantó, evadió lo mejor posible a ese pasajero y bajo del auto bus, se apresuro a entrar al edificio y se dirigió a su salón de clases. Había llegado con tiempo de sobra, coloco sus pertenencias en su asiento que era uno de los primeros de las filas; camino hasta las ventanas y miro hacia afuera, primero dirigió su mirada abajo, viendo a los alumnos que llegaban o que se sentaban en las bancas de la escuela y luego levantó su mirada hasta el cielo aun nublado, no podía dejar de contemplarlo…

-* _Encontrar paz viendo al cielo… este clima, el cielo nublado… siempre me hace sentir nostalgia, es triste y a la vez hermoso ¿Realmente algo tan trivial como el clima puede despertar tantas emociones en un corazón?*_ –Pensaba esto mientras comenzaban a llegar sus compañeros de clases, quienes no le prestaron mucha atención. –* _Quisiera tener… un amigo con quien charlar… Pero por más que ha pasado el tiempo parece que no encuentro el valor para acercarme lo suficiente a nadie_ * –Sus pensamientos se estaban volviendo algo sombríos y ella lo sabía, así que decidió dejar de sobre pensar eso y volvió a ver atraves de la ventana, las clases pronto empezarían y ella no tendría que pensar en todo eso. –

Las clases comenzaron normalmente, el día transcurrió como estaba escrita la rutina de su vida, nada raro, nada nuevo, nada especial.

Al finalizar las clases como de costumbre Rozmarie se despedía del último catedrático, tomaba sus cosas y se marchaba, sin prisa pero sin detenerse, se colocó su abrigo, se estiró un poco, dio un suspiro y salió del instituto, llevaba un paso lento mientras atardecía más.

- _Búscalo… Rozmarie._ –

-¡¿Qué…?! –Rozmarie dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar nuevamente esa voz y miró detrás de ella inmediatamente bastante asustada. –No hay nadie. –Se dijo a sí misma mientras continuaba examinando a su alrededor, sentía como los cabellos de su nuca se erizaban y un escalofrío invadía su espalda. –No… no estoy soñando. –Miró sus manos al decir esto y dio media vuelta y rápidamente corrió en dirección a su casa. –

- _Mira… Búscalo… Debes hacerlo._ –La voz regresó. Estaba en su cabeza, Rozmarie lo sabía pero estaba asustada pensando solamente en que quería estar en casa. –

Después de un momento ella se detuvo, no estaba segura del porqué pero dejo de correr y solo caminaba calmadamente, casi como si no fuera ella misma. Se convenció de que ella había imaginado todo eso, puesto que lo contrario solo podía significar que estaba volviéndose loca.

Caminando por la ciudad que empezaba a encenderse en miles de luces hermosas y entretenidas recordó que su padre llegaría tarde esa noche, decidió ir de compras para hacerle la cena. En lo que entraba a una tienda de comestibles veía su alrededor y miraba muchas filas en las cajas, eso la desmotivo un poco, dio un suspiro y decidió ir a otra tienda. Visitó varias hasta que decidió que si continuaba abandonándolas no avanzaría en lo que quería hacer, entro a otra tienda, tomó una canasta y empezó a caminar por los pasillos tomando los ingredientes que necesitaba, a la vez que veía los productos con detenimiento su mente comenzó a divagar en lo que había soñado y lo que había escuchado y sentido hace un rato.

-* _¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Fue real o fue un producto de mi imaginación realmente?*_ –Se cuestionó, pero tenía muchas más dudas acerca de ello, como… Si era real y enserio debía obedecer a sus sueños, instintos o lo que fuera que le había hablado… ¿Qué era lo que tenía que buscar? ¿Qué debía ver? Y ¿Por qué? Eran dudas esenciales en su mente, que la torturaban un poco. Mientras hacía la fila en la caja, esperando su turno comenzó a pensar en qué pasaría si lo que debía buscar no era un qué, sino un quien. –

Rozmarie llegó a casa y comenzó a hacer la cena, mientras la hacía algo empezó a pasar en el cielo de la ciudad, Rozmarie estaba en la cocina muy concentrada en lo que hacía pero no pudo evitar notar el gran relámpago que se vio, la luz fue increíble y el estruendo escandaloso que lo sguió fue aun más perturbador.

-Oh Dios mío. –Dijo mientras se acercaba a la ventana que estaba sobre el lavaplatos, para ver al cielo. –Papá… –Articulo esta palabra con preocupación y terror. –

El celular de Rozmarie comenzó a sonar, mas la tormenta y los truenos eran tales que ella no lo notó hasta que volteó la mirada y vio la luz encendida de su celular, inmediatamente tomó el teléfono, era una llamada de su padre, rápidamente contestó.

-¿Estás bien? –Fue lo primero que pudo preguntar al contestar. –

 _/Estoy bien. No te preocupes. Y tú ¿Ya estás en casa no?/_

-Estoy en casa. Estoy bien. ¿Podrás llegar o es peligroso? –

 _/Llegaré, quizás más tarde de lo planeado pero llegaré. OK. No salgas Rozmarie_. /

Ella sabía que esa era una orden que debía obedecer.

-No saldré, te esperaré papá. –

 _/No te duermas demasiado tarde por esperarme. /_

-Bien. Cuídate mucho por favor. –

 _/Lo haré, tú también hazlo. /_

Rozmarie dejo su celular a un lado y continúo cocinando, manteniéndose optimista con la llegada temprana de su padre.

Hbía pasado casi media hora desde la llamada de su padre y ella comía sola esa noche, estaba algo decepcionada pero igual estaba decidida a esperar a su padre.

- _Rozmarie…_ –

-Tiene que ser una broma. ¡¿Quieres que me vuelva loca?! ¡¿O tratas de decirme que estoy loca?! –A un paso de la locura Rozmarie estaba molesta por estos ataques raros de su propia mente, parecían tan reales, como si alguien estuviera ahí hablándole al oído, eso perturbaría a cualquiera. –

Pasaron horas sin que volviera a escuchar a esa voz o recibir una llamada de su padre, Roz colocó los platos sucios en el lavaplatos y se dirigió al sofá para seguir esperándolo mientras la noche se hacía cada vez más fría, Rozmarie empezaba a caer en los brazos de Morfeo y mientras lo hacía la voz empezó a escucharse nuevamente pero con una diferencia, entre la realidad y los sueños un escenario empezó a dibujarse, uno desértico y oscuro pero a la vez ella podía ver y distinguir todo lo que la rodeaba, la arena blanca, el cielo oscuro, la luna menguante y brillante, los árboles secos, parecían muertos, todo parecía muerto.

-¿Qué es esto…? –

- _Este es el lugar de las almas perdidas, donde yacen las penas de lo que alguna vez fue una vida, donde se deforman y nacen los demonios..._ –

Rozmarie miro a su alrededor pero no vio a nadie y tampoco distinguió el lugar de donde provenía la voz que escuchaba.

-¿Estás aquí? ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué no puedo verte? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? –

- _La elección del destino es mucho más fuerte de lo que crees, estas aquí, puede que sea tú futuro. –_

-Mi futuro está en un desierto. Súper. –Roz miró a todos lados y comenzó a caminar para explorar sus propios sueños. –Vaya… es un lugar enorme, feo y enorme... ¿Qué es eso? –Vio una especie de luz peculiar que estaba a un lado en la distancia y corrió hacia ella para ver de qué se trataba. Cuando llegó a su destino quedó sorprendida al ver una figura humana suspendida en el aire, entre la luz que parecía un campo electricidad que protegía a quien estaba adentro de él. –Un hombre… ¿Cómo puede estar así? –Cuestiono lo que veía aun impresionada, quiso acercarse más y ver que sucedía si intentaba tocarlo… pero justo cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo ella comenzó a desvanecerse, viendo sus manos notó que era constante, dio unos pasos hacia atrás mientras veía a la persona que estaba suspendida en el aire entre luces se dio cuenta de que la imagen se volvía cada vez más borrosa, hasta que volvió a la realidad, se dio cuenta de que su padre había regresado a casa y la cargaba en sus brazos llevándola hasta su habitación, dejándola en la cama y cubriéndola con las cobijas le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y se retiró. –

Al amanecer del día siguiente sonó la alarma nuevamente y la rutina la llamo. Como siempre su padre se iba primero y ella se encaminaba a la escuela después y tomaba el autobús, pero ese día no iba a ser igual a otros y pronto se daría cuenta.

-Hueco mundo. –Balbuceo para sí. – ¿Qué es eso? –Se preguntaba a sí misma entre clases y luego pensó -* _¿Para qué sirven estas cosas después de todo?*. –_ Refiriéndose al celular, el cual sacó inmediatamente y comenzó a hacer una búsqueda intensa de lo que era "Hueco mundo" lastimosamente su búsqueda no tuvo los resultados que ella buscaba, dejando su celular sobre el pupitre poso su mandíbula sobre su mano y miro hacia afuera vencida por su ignorancia. –

Pasó el día otro día frio en la ciudad, de regreso a casa Rozmarie decidió tomar el camino largo, por el parque, ya era un poco tarde y el clima era frio, no era de sorprender que no hubiera muchas personas pasando por ahí. Caminando tranquilamente vio un poco a lo lejos de la acera algo… o mejor dicho a alguien, recostado en el suelo a lado de un árbol, lo cual era raro precisamente por el clima y porque ya estaba anocheciendo, ella caminaba sin dejar de ver a esa persona que creyó era un vagabundo o un borracho pero viendo bien y más detenidamente se dio cuenta de que era un joven y uno muy peculiar, cabello azulado, se veía alto, corpulento, su ropa era diferente… parecía cansado, obviamente. Pero algo le llamo la atención y no pudo evitar acercarse a él y cuanto más se acercaba más notaba sus peculiaridades, como la cicatriz en su pecho y el hecho de que su pecho estuviera al descubierto, era muy extraño, quiso ser una buena persona y ayudar un poco, llevarlo a un refugio, un hospital o algo por el estilo, se acerco sigilosamente y se arrodillo a su lado, toco su hombro intentando sacudirlo y despertarlo pero no funcionó, intento hacerlo nuevamente y nuevamente fallo.

-¿Qué te pasa?... ¿Estás enfermo? –Rozmarie estaba empezando a preocuparse mucho más, tuvo miedo de que el joven tuviera hipotermia por la exposición prolongada al frio de la noche y las tormentas que últimamente se estaban dando. –Despierta por favor. –Continúo sacudiéndolo e intentó levantarlo por su cuenta, pero no pudo moverlo demasiado. –Tendré que llamar a emergencias. –Dijo algo frustrada mientras comenzaba a buscar su celular en la mochila, pero el joven empezaba a despertarse, solamente se sintió perturbado y algo adolorido, sin quejarse abrió los ojos lentamente y miró un cielo nublado y un árbol que perdía sus hojas pero luego algo se interpuso en su vista, alguien, una chica de cabellos largos, por un momento pensó en alguien pero rápidamente abandonó ese pensamiento al escuchar su voz preguntándole si necesitaría ir a un hospital o algo así, no prestaba mucha atención ni contestaba.

-¿Acaso tienes una contusión? ¿Alguien te golpeo? –

Esa última pregunta pareció tener un cierto efecto de desagrado en el, hizo una mueca de desaprobación y Rozmarie suspiró, no sabía qué hacer en esa situación.

-Necesitas descansar en un lugar que no sea un parque abandonado y no en un clima tan frio como este, puedes enfermarte o creo que ya lo estas. –

-Eso no te importa. Lárgate. –Fríamente rechazó la ayuda que le proporcionaban, no parecía para nada agradecido, más bien parecía molesto por eso. –

Duras palabras que enserio hirieron el orgullo y el sentido de amabilidad de Rozmarie, usualmente siempre usaba su cara de póquer, sin darle importancia a las cosas, pero esta vez ella resintió el rechazo y su faceta amable se convirtió en una estricta y directa.

-Trato de ayudarte. No deberías ser grosero estando abandonado aquí en un clima tan hostil. Deberías ser más agradecido. –Tratando de presionarlo y mostrar su fuerza ayudándolo a levantarse, Rozmarie lo tomo del brazo y se esforzó por hacerlo, a lo que el joven respondió simplemente tirando de su brazo para apartarla, eso en cambio hizo que ella quedara casi encima de él, pero él tampoco presto atención a esto y con sus propias fuerzas la aparto y se levantó débilmente, Rozmarie lo imito para ayudarlo a seguir en pie, pero él volvió a mostrar rechazo. –

-Déjame. –

-No, no lo haré, estas mal, no me importa que pienses tú, necesitas ayuda. Permíteme ayudarte. –La faceta fría de Roz volvió a desvanecerse al ver la debilidad del joven. – ¿Quién eres? ¿Tienes familia? ¿Necesitas que llamé a alguien? –

-No te importa, no y no. Lárgate. –

-Por favor, déjate ayudar. – ¿Acaso era tan orgulloso? –

-No necesito ayuda. –

Dicho esto él comenzó a caminar por su cuenta alejándose de ella, entonces Rozmarie entendió algo, algo que había aprendido cuando era niña con su padre, un hombre orgulloso no dejara de serlo pero en tiempos de necesidad hay que saber convencerlos para que te ayuden a ayudarlo, como si estuviera haciéndote un favor a ti por hacerle un favor a él y decidió emplear esta idea, ya iba un poco lejos y ella camino tras él, tomo impulso y corrió un poco y cuando estaba casi a su lado fingió caer.

-Auch… enserio dolió. –Con actuada aflicción miro hacia el joven y solo alcanzo a escuchar un frio…. –

-Idiota. –

Continúo caminando y ella quedó impresionada por la indiferencia de este muchacho.

-¡Eres increíble! Me caí y lejos de ayudarme… ¿Me insultas? –

-Que te hayas caído no es mi problema. Déjame en paz. –

-¿Qué pasa con el caballerismo? –

-… -

Rozmarie lo siguió, y camino a su lado siendo ignorada por él.

-Oye. –Roz trato de llamar su atención pero no lo consiguió entonces se paro frente a él impidiéndole el paso. –Escúchame, te dejaré de molestar si me acompañas a mi casa y te recuperas ahí. Ya que obviamente no aceptaras más ayuda. No te molestaré, solo te cuidare. –Casi suplico por esto, ella estaba muy preocupada y consternada por esta persona, no sabía quién era, pero tanto rechazo hizo que se diera cuenta que se trataba de algo más que un simple criminal o vagabundo. –

-Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. –

-¿Cómo?

-No lo repetiré. Llévame a tú casa –Ordeno sin más, no estaba de humor para dar vueltas al asunto y él sabía cómo se sentía y ella no lo conocía así que no le dio mucha importancia al asunto y aprovecho la oportunidad, ya que cuando él se recuperara haría lo que él quisiera. –

-Es- esta… bien. –Lo tomó del brazo lo cual lo incomodo pero ella no lo soltó, llegó a la conclusión que eso tan raro que había dicho era su nombre, Grimmjow… muy raro. –

 **Continuará…**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Segundo capítulo, espero que les guste, si algo no es coherente es porque lo escribí durmiéndome xD me encantó la idea de este fic, lo estoy disfrutando mucho en verdad. Gracias por leer. A los que me apoyen, las lecturas son más que suficientes. Gracias enserio 3**_

* * *

Las horas pasaban y el silencio era abrumador en su habitación, Rozmarie esperaba escuchar llegar a su padre mientras pensaba en lo que le iba a decir…

-* _¿Un amigo de la escuela…? No, no se lo creería, además si está enfermo ¿Por qué estar aquí pudiendo estar con su familia? Mi padre me hará esa pregunta tan obvia, es más que seguro… ¿Novio? ¡JA! Mucho menos eso… ¿Qué le diré?*-_

Sentada sobre una tabla que sobresalía del inferior de su ventana que era para colocar plantas o adornos mas ella no la utilizaba para eso, sino como un banquillo para ver mejor atraves de la alargada ventana, en espera de su padre. Absorta en sus pensamientos no notó que su invitado que estaba recostado sobre su cama en dirección frontal a su ventana, la veía con pasividad por momentos, ella estaba concentrada pensando en algo y él lo sabía, más estaba más enfocado en lo que deseaba hacer… encontrar a Nnoitra y cobrar su venganza por lo que le había hecho… si es que aún continuaba con vida y encontrar a Ichigo Kurosaki y obtener su revancha. Se sentía débil en ese momento… pesado y hacia días había descubierto que sus poderes estaban significantemente débiles, no estaba al mismo nivel que antes de su última batalla con Ichigo, tampoco estaba seguro de cómo llego al mundo humano, no sabía el porqué pero estaba ahí lo que le facilitaba encontrar a Ichigo, mas en ese momento sus intereses eran confusos, tal vez por su falta de energía… tal vez el hecho de permanecer en el mundo humano hacia que se debilitara y podría ser una especie de enfermedad como había dicho esa chica, nuevamente la miro con detención y notó algo crucial…

-Esa ropa. –Por primera vez había roto el silencio que invadía la habitación y la mirada de Roz inmediatamente se dirigió a Grimmjow. –

-¿Qué… ropa? –Roz se incorporó y vio a la dirección que apuntaba la mirada del peli azul. – ¿Mi uniforme? –Dijo mirando su uniforme colgado en un gancho de su armario que estaba abierto, para su fácil acceso la siguiente mañana. – ¿Qué tiene? ¿Asistes a la secundaria? Me parecía que eras mayor… no sé… creí que estabas en prepa o la universidad. –Rozmarie hablo casualmente esperando obtener más información de él, tal vez así podía contactar a sus familiares o algún amigo. –

-¿El nombre Kurosaki te es familiar? –Habló con más decisión y energía, algo molesto y a la vez emocionado. –

-Kurosaki… pues... –Roz pensó tratando de recordar algo, pero llegó a la conclusión de que jamás había escuchado ese nombre, ni de casualidad. –Lo siento, no, no se me hace familiar… ¿Es pariente tuyo? –Preguntó con entusiasmo, sabía que si alguien conocido de Grimmjow estaba en su secundaria ella podría encontrarlo. –

-¡No es mi pariente. Ese gusano jamás estaría relacionado conmigo de ninguna manera. Debe pagar por lo que hizo! –Dijo enfurecido. –

-Lo lamento… ¿Pero qué te hizo? – _*¿Será que él lo lastimo?*._ – Pensó preocupada. –

-Cuando sea el momento quiero encontrarlo. Tú me ayudaras a hacerlo. –La decisión de Grimmjow era indiscutible, pero Roz sintió un poco de inquietud al pensar para qué exactamente quería encontrar a esa persona. –

-Oye, sé que dirás que no me incumbe pero creo que sea lo que sea que haya sucedido entre ti y ese sujeto… pues deberías dejarlo ir, no vayas a buscar problemas en vano. –Rozmarie cruzo sus brazos en señal de autoridad y lo miro de reojo fingiendo seguir vigilando la entrada de la casa.

-Harás lo que digo. Tú eras la que quería ayudar, esta es la ayuda que quiero. –Sentenció y se dio la vuelta dando por terminada la conversación. – _*Solo espera y verás Kurosaki… Te aplastaré y te arrepentirás por haberme subestimado.*_ –Pensó en su revancha, imaginando el terror que sentiría Ichigo al darse cuenta de que aún estaba con vida. –

-No sé de dónde vienes o el por qué estás enfermo, si voy a ayudarte creo que necesito saber qué es lo que pasa. –Roz se puso de pie y camino hasta quedar a lado de la cama, viendo a Grimmjow. –

-… -

Grimmjow no respondió, se quedó quieto ignorando a Rozmarie.

-¿Quién eres? –Preguntó el peli azul. –

Rozmarie abrió un poco más los ojos, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no se había presentado antes, llevando su mano a la cabeza, sacudía un poco su cabello con vergüenza.

-Mi nombre es Rozmarie, puedes llamarme Roz si quieres… disculpa por no haberme presentado antes. –

-Roz. Bien, entonces tú no sabes quién es Kurosaki eh? Me imagino que tampoco tienes idea de que es la sociedad de almas. –Grimmjow decía esto para verificar sí ella no estaba de parte de los shinigamis o si ellos pudieran tener contacto con ella y encontrarlo de esa forma. –

-¿Sociedad de almas? ¿Es algún club de comics o mangas? –Realmente ignoraba de lo que estaba hablando Grimmjow y él lo notó. –

-¿Qué es un club de comics y mangas? –Respondió una pregunta con otra a lo que Roz quedó sorprendida por la pregunta de Grimmjow. –

-No sabes… bueno… ¿Qué parte no sabes qué es? –Trato de aclarar la duda pero de cualquier forma era increíble que no supiera que eran ninguna de esas palabras. –* _Debe ser una broam, no puede preguntarlo enserio._ * –

-Todo. –Contesto sin dar tanta importancia. –

-No puede ser. Enserio ¿De dónde eres? –Preguntó impresionada. –

-De hueco mundo. –Se sentó en la cama y la miro a los ojos con una sonrisa sádica y con un aura inquietada después de responder. –

-¿Hueco… mundo? –De repente recordó esa voz y ese sueño tan irreal que comenzaba a tener forma en la vida real. –No puede ser. –Veía a los ojos a Grimmjow pero no con terror ya que desconocía que era exactamente ese lugar y ahora no sabía que era Grimmjow. –

-¡JA! –Grimmjow parecía sentirse satisfecho por haber provocado miedo, sin embargo pronto se dio cuenta que no era miedo lo que sentía Roz, más bien era curiosidad. –

-Ese lugar… Hueco mundo, ese lugar es un desierto… ¿No es así? –Preguntó esto basándose en su sueño. –

-Sí... –Contesto ahora consternado por la falta de miedo de su acompañante. –

-Ese lugar… No está aquí… Quiero decir, ¿no es como una ciudad o un lugar… aquí… en la tierra? ¿Ó sí? –

-Por supuesto que no. El mundo humano es inferior, hueco mundo es un lugar donde los espíritus fuertes se encuentran, de ahí provengo yo. –Dijo con algo de orgullo sonriendo de forma presumida, aunque no era precisamente cierto, era el punto de vista de Grimmjow. –

-Tú… entonces tú… eres… tú. –Paso de estar sorprendida a estar completamente inquietada y asustada por el significado de las palabras de Grimmjow, no pudo articular más palabras y se desmayó, gracias al cielo estaba a un lado de la cama y cayó casi encima de Grimmjow. –

-jum… que patética. –Dijo mientras se recostaba nuevamente en la cama, ignorando la posición de Rozmarie, Grimmjow decidió dejarla ahí y no moverla puesto que no sentía responsabilidad o compromiso para ayudarla o intentar despertarla… hasta que el papá de Rozmarie llegó, Grimmjow se dio cuenta y muy tranquilamente se paró tomo a Roz y la colocó bien en la cama, luego se dirigió a la ventana y se sentó contra la pared, solo quería permanecer así un momento, pues aun sentía debilidad y también se sentía un poco aturdido, así que espero un momento hasta que escuchó los pasos del padre de Roz por el pasillo, entonces Grimmjow se oculto, su padre entró y miró a Roz en la cama y supuso que estaba dormida, así que solo acaricio su cabello dijo un casi inaudible "buenas noches" y se marchó.

-Casi. –Dijo Grimmjow burlonamente mientras reía y salía de su escondite, regreso a la cama y se acostó junto a Roz, no era su intención dormirse pero lo hizo.

Al día siguiente Roz se despertó por la misma alarma de siempre, era hora de ir a la escuela, en su mente estaba tan convencida de que todo había sido un sueño que no miro a los lados ni se pregunto nada, solo se levanto a buscar su uniforme y una toalla, cuando se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación lo vio…Grimmjow, nuevamente.

-No puede ser. No fue un sueño. –Dijo rápidamente y en voz baja, luego se apresuro a salir de su habitación, su padre recién se había ido, ella se dirigió al baño e hizo lo que hacía diariamente, casi convencida de que cuando regresara a su habitación el no estaría ahí. –

Grimmjow despertó y vio la luz del día, el cielo aun opaco y el frío cada día se sentía más, decidió salir de la habitación, estando consciente de que el padre de Roz ya no estaba, miro hacía la puerta del baño, escucho el sonido del agua correr y simplemente bajo a la cocina. Rozmarie salió del baño, lista para ir a la escuela, regreso a su habitación y vio que Grimmjow ya no estaba ahí, dio un suspiro de alivio, creyendo que todo había sido obra de su imaginación, tomo su mochila, su abrigo y su bufanda y fue en busca de su desayuno, caminando hacia la cocina se percato que en la sala de estar se encontraba el peli azul sentado muy cómodo en un sillón de cuero, no sabía exactamente qué hacer, quedó paralizada, pero sabía que no podía quedarse así, continuo con su camino y preparo su desayuno como si nada, o al menos intentando fingir eso.

-Entonces ¿Pretendes que me quede aquí todo el día? Porque no haré eso. –Grimmjow hablo por detrás y Roz se sobresaltó por esto, Grimmjow apoyo su hombro al contramarco de la puerta esperando una respuesta. –

–No sé que podrías hacer fuera, pero si quieres salir es tú decisión. –Dijo esto con un poco de susto, pero intentaba ocultarlo. –

-Ayer no estabas asustada y ahora estas a un paso de desmayarte nuevamente jajajaja. –Se burlo de la joven, aunque no sabía exactamente a que le temía ella, no perdió la oportunidad y se lo preguntó. – ¿A qué le temes ahora? –Preguntó. –

-¿Cómo que a qué le temo? Tú eres… eres un… fa- fa-fant-ts-tsma. –Titubeando y sintiéndose aun más amenazada retrocedió esperando la contestación de Grimmjow. –

-Que estupidez, no soy un fantasma. –Dijo molesto por las trivialidades que le preocupaban a Roz. – ¡Soy un espada! Soy superior a lo que llamas fantasma. –

Revelando su identidad Grimmjow miró a los ojos a Roz, mientras ella lo veía detenidamente y pensaba…

 **Continuará…**


	3. Chapter 3

_**¡Hola a todos! Espero que les guste este capitulo, muchas gracias por leer, dedicar unos minutos de su tiempo para leer esta historia, me hace feliz enserio. Espero que esten bien y aquí les dejo este nuevo cap, gracias nuevamente y que pasen feliz noche.**_

* * *

….

*¿ _Eh?Un espada...*_

-No soporto tu expresión tonta. Si no me crees… Si desconoces que soy, voy a demostrártelo. –La atmosfera comenzó a cambiar tornándose más oscura y amenazante y en su mano comenzó a distinguirse un punto de energía oscura cuando Grimmjow unió su dedo índice con su pulgar para formar un circulo, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro él estiró su brazo apuntando hacia Rozmarie... –

-¡N-No puede ser! ¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡DETENTE POR FAVOR! –La desesperación se apodero de Roz, de repente su corazón y su mente pasaron de querer negar la realidad a estar enfrentando una muerte inminente. Cerró sus ojos con todas sus fuerzas mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos y su cuerpo se encogía queriendo comprimirse hasta su desaparición. –

-¡JA! ¡Los humanos son tan patéticos, podría destrozarte sin esfuerzo y ni tú ni nadie aquí podría hacer algo para evitarlo! –Grimmjow se dio la vuelta y se marchó de la casa mientras Roz continuaba paralizada sin siquiera poder abrir los ojos nuevamente. –

Durante el día Grimmjow continuo vagando por todo el vecindario, pues aún tenía fuerza sobre humana y, aunque no tanto como antes, su agilidad era extraordinaria, saltaba como gato por los tejados de las casas sin que nadie lo notara hasta llegar a la ciudad, desde un lugar y a una distancia considerada el sexto espada miraba las actividades diarias de las personas que caminaban o trabajaban por la calles, con la mirada fija y una expresión seria buscaba a Ichigo, más sin embargo había una especie de vacío, por un lado quería ir en su búsqueda y pelear con él, pero por otro lado no sentía que fuese por odio o venganza… sentimiento que lo llevo a más dudas… ¿Porqué sentía como si realmente no tuviera sentido buscarlo? y ¿Porqué estaba tan débil en el mundo humano? De repente comenzó a sentirse mal otra vez, el cansancio lo invadió, su cabeza se sentía muy pesada y su respiración se volvía más lenta, era como si toda su energía se drenara de repente hasta que no pudo más y cayó desde el tercer piso de una azotea de un edificio hasta un callejón oscuro y sucio de la ciudad quedándose tirado y adolorido en el suelo hasta quedarse inconsciente.

-Llega tarde señorita Rozmarie. –Una señora de aspecto muy formal y serio, reprendía a Roz por haber llegado muy tarde a clases a lo que ella no sabía que excusa dar. –Sabe esto amerita un castigo según el reglamento escolar. –

-Lo sé. Lo siento. No volverá a pasar. –Demasiado cansada de emociones fuertes Roz estaba casi ausente durante todo el regaño, solo pensaba en el susto y en la irrealidad de la situación. –

-Que sea la última vez jovencita. –No habrán más oportunidades. Regrese a sus clases. –

Con una dura advertencia Roz regresó a su salón de clases. Y así pasaron los días

Al finalizar la jornada de clases ella estaba caminando a casa junto con un par de amigas que hablaban de cosas de una tienda que en ese momento a Roz no le interesaban.

 _-*¿Cómo puede ser? ¡Estoy en el limbo de la locura! Casi me matan… Y los días siguieron como si absolutamente nada hubiera sucedido… Nadie se dio cuenta y aunque lo contara ¿Quién me creería? Ni mi papá lo haría. Si yo misma me lo dijera tampoco me lo creería. ¡¿Y qué rayos fue todo eso de amenazarme?! Si fui yo quien lo ayudó. ¡Debió ser más agradecido ese fenómeno!* –_

-¡Rozmarie! –Una de sus amigas exigió su atención. –

-¿Ah? Lo siento jejeje ¿Qué decían? –Fingiendo trato de sonreír y verse natural. –

-¿En qué estabas pensando? –

-¡Sí, parecía que estabas muy concentrada desde hace rato y de repente hiciste una expresión muy aterradora! –

Ambas amigas la veían con algo de preocupación mientras caminaban a su lado y Roz no sabía que responder pero se alarmó y apeno al darse cuenta que estaba haciendo caras sin darse cuenta.

-¿Ex -expresión aterradora? ¿Qué clase de expresión? Jejeje –

-Parecías muy molesta y estabas apretando los puños como si te prepararas para golpear a alguien Roz. Enserio, no hagas eso, las personas que pasan te verán como una maniática. –

-Y los chicos también. Así no conseguirás novio. No, no, tú no quieres continuar con esta racha de solterona, créeme. –Dijo otra de sus amigas mientras le daba palmaditas en el hombro. –

 _-*Racha de… ¿solterona? ¡Ni que fuera una anciana! ¿Qué prisa tengo en conseguir novio? –_ Aún soy muy joven, no es como si me fuera a quedar así por siempre, tampoco puedo elegir a cualquiera ¿O sí? ¿Me van a decir que ustedes lo harían? –

Se defendió.

-Por supuesto que no, no te estamos diciendo que aceptes a cualquiera. –

-Solo te sugerimos que intentes ser más linda. Hace meses te gustaba un chico y eras más divertida, más abierta y hasta te arreglabas y esforzabas más para lucir perfecta, ¿Recuerdas a Nanjo-san? Desde que él te rechazo has estado evitando los encuentros románticos e incluso has abandonado por completo nuestros rituales de belleza, solo mírate, toda descuidada, incluso tú dieta se ha vuelto muy insana, comes demasiado. A nadie le gusta una chica así como estas tú querida. –Su amiga dijo esto con preocupación e indignación. –

 _-*¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atreves a sugerir eso? Tú...*- ¡_ ¿Qué dices?! ¿Dices que estoy hecha un desastre? ¿Fea? ¿Gorda? Porque no me siento de esa forma. Saben no tengo todo el tiempo que ustedes tienen, tengo un promedio académico que me gusta mantener y sí quizás en ese momento me esforcé mucho por esa persona, pero no significa que necesito todo el circo que ustedes arman para verse "lindas" todo el día, todos los días de todo el año y menos solo para que alguien se digne a verme superficialmente. Y saben… Ja! ¡No necesito esto! –

-¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! –Grito una de las chicas con enfado. –

-Está loca. ¡Qué patética y malagradecida, pensar que íbamos a ayudarte! ¡Si quieres continuar viéndote así pues adelante! –Dijo la otra con indiferencia y un tono de burla y superioridad. –

Rozmarie corrió lejos de esas supuestas amigas _-*¿Esas son las mejores amigas que puedo conseguir? ¡Vaya! Con amigas así… ¿Quién necesita enemigos?* –_ Siguió caminando con paso rápido hasta que algo llamo su atención, entre lagrimitas que calentaban sus mejillas cuando corrían y profundos suspiros comenzó a sentirse impotente…* _-Tal vez deba caminar un rato… Quizás ellas tengan razón… Tal vez si me estoy descuidando, ¿Por qué me siento tan miserable? Jamás tuve amigos por demasiado tiempo, esto no es raro ni nuevo para mí.* –_

Caminando por las calles lentamente pasó por uno de los callejones y de reojo vio algo que hizo que una sensación fría y paralizante se apoderaba de sus piernas y la obligaran a detener a pasos del callejón…

-No puede ser. No, no, no. –Dispuesta a continuar con su camino avanzó unos pasos pero rápidamente un atisbo de culpabilidad golpeo sus pensamientos obligándola a mirara hacia atrás dirigiendo su mirada al callejón. –Será que… ¿sigue enfermo? –Se preguntó a sí misma hasta que se armo de valor para volver al callejón y miró dentro del mismo. –

Ahí estaba el espada, parecía inconsciente y muy vulnerable. Cualquiera lo confundiría con un drogadicto o un alcohólico y no le prestarían atención, dejándolo ahí hasta morir posiblemente…

Lentamente Roz se acerco a él… No sabía qué hacer exactamente pero se arrodillo a su lado esforzándose para que él estuviera bocarriba y poner la cabeza del espada en sus piernas.

-Así… Viéndote de esta manera… No pareces tan malo, como la primera vez que te vi, estabas tan indefenso como ahora…Raro jejeje muy raro, incluso me pareces más atractivo con la boca cerrada. –Dijo riéndose un poco al recordar cómo se veía cuando pensaba que iba a atacarla y ahora que estaba inconsciente, la expresión de su rostro era más suave, a lado de sus ojos un poco debajo de ellos había unas franjas verdes azuladas que eran tenues y casi imperceptibles a simple vista, sus cabellos azulados eran realmente hermosos y combinaban perfecto con su piel, era más pesado de lo que ella pensaba y realmente parecía imposible cargar con su cuerpo por sí sola. –* _Aunque sus cabellos me hacen cosquillas y me duelen las piernas, su piel está un poco fría… Aún así, esta cálida sensación...*_ -Rozando con sus dedos la mejilla de Grimmjow, lo examinaba hasta llegar a sus labios. –¡Ah!¡ ¿Qué estoy haciendo?! ¡Esto está mal! –Rápidamente se puso de pie sin pensarlo mientras sostenía su cabeza llena de confusión y la cabeza de Grimmjow cayó en seco sobre el duro suelo. –Oowww… Upsi, upsi, upsi, lo siento. –Dijo mientras miraba a todos lados cerciorándose de que nadie la hubiera visto. –¿Y ahora qué hago contigo? ¡Oowwww! No… No tengo opción… No la hay, no puedo dejarlo aquí, si llamo a una ambulancia y lo llevan a un hospital… pues sería demasiado confuso para todos… ¡Si el cuenta lo que me dijo a mi lo llevaran a un manicomio! ¡Santo Dios NO, LOS MATARA A TODOS! Definitivamente no puedo dejar que eso suceda… Es más fácil decirle la verdad a medias a mi papá… Rayos…–Después de un momento a lado del cuerpo casi inerte de Grimmjow, Roz se armó de valor y marcó al número de su padre. –

 _/Hola, hija, ¿Estás bien?/_

-Sí, sí no te preocupes por mí, yo…-

 _/ ¿Segura? No sueles llamarme a esta hora nunca… ¿Necesitas algo?/_

-Sí, lo sé, verás, necesito que vengas a recogerme, a mí y a un… amigo. –

 _/¿Qué?, ¿En donde estas?, ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Cual amigo?/_

-Estoy… ammm ¿recuerdas ese hotel 5 estrellas con nombre francés qué esta por el centro? –

 _/Sí, ¿Estás ahí?,¿Porqué?/_

-No, no… jejeje estamos en un callejón a tres cuadras de ahí pero hay un puesto de comida a lado… ¿Puedes venir? Por favor. – Las gotitas de sudor comenzaban a aparecer en la frente de Roz, sabía el interrogatorio que la aguardaba, lo único que podía hacer era someterse y omitir las partes raras. –

/ _Saldré ahora, iré a buscarte, tienes que estar pendiente, dame 20 minutos./_

-Gracias papá. Te espero. –Roz miró su celular, y apago la pantalla, dio un gran suspiro y masajeo su cuello con un poco de estrés. – ¡Mira lo que me haces hacer! Esta vez… por favor no seas tan hostil. –Dijo mientras veía fijamente al espada inconsciente y débil. –

Pasaron poco más de 20 minutos, el padre de Rozmarie se estaciono cerca del lugar acordado un par de llamadas y logró encontrarlos, con ayuda de su padre lograron subir a Grimmjow en el asiento trasero del auto y se dirigieron a casa.

Todo el camino ambos guardaron silencio, Roz miraba al asiento trasero para ver si Grimmjow despertaba, no lo hizo. Llegaron a casa y tuvieron que cargar a Grimmjow hasta el cuarto de invitados y tan solo dejándolo en la cama comenzó el interrogatorio.

-¿Quién es él? –

-Un amigo. –

-¿Y porqué tu amigo esta aquí y no con sus padres? –

-Ellos no pueden ayudarlo. –Mentira y verdad. –

-¿Por qué no? –Sospecha

-Están en un viaje de negocios. –Gran mentira. –

-Ooh ya veo y ¿Qué no tiene un encargado mientras ellos no están? –

-Eso no me lo dijo. Solo sé que está enfermo, no sé donde vive. –Esquivando posibles balas. –

-¿Es un amigo de la escuela? –

-…-

-Parece mayor. –

-No es un amigo de la escuela, lo conocí en un evento hace meses… Solo nos encontramos, charlamos y el empezó a sentirse mal. –Lo notó. –

-¿Universidad? –

-¡S-sí! –

-Llamaré a sus padres. –

-¿Sabes su número? –

-No ¿y tú?-

-¡Nop! –

-¿Enserio lo conoces? –

-Sí. Y enserio está enfermo. –Puso su expresión de suplica y preocupación. –

-Llamaré a un medico. –

-Gracias, enserio muchas gracias. –Inmediatamente volteó a ver a Grimmjow y su padre salió de la habitación. –Estarás bien. –Dijo con voz amable y dulce mientras iba a lado de la cama y sonreía. – ¡¿Eh?! –

Grimmjow había abierto los ojos y veía a Roz sin tanta energía pero de forma muy intensa

 _*-¡Estaba despierto!* –_ Desde… ¿Tú estabas….? –

-¿Mis padres? ¿Eventos? ¿Universidad?... Debe ser muy ingenuo si se traga eso con tanta facilidad. –Una sonrisa cansada se dibujo en el rostro de Grimmjow. –

-Deberías agradecerlo de cualquier manera… estas aquí y estarás bien. –

-No los necesito. Yo soy… –

-Un espada blah blah blah. –Lo interrumpió. –Puedes ser lo que quieras o decir lo que quieras pero te desvaneces, lo último que quieres es perder el control de ti mismo y tu salud. Sin importar que seas… Lo que quieres hacer… ¿Requiere y depende de tú fuerza, no?

Ambos se miraron fijamente y Grimmjow no pudo decir más al sentir nuevamente que su energía era drenada, cayendo inconsciente una vez más.

-¡Oye! Grimmjow… ¡Despierta por favor! –Rozmarie agito un poco al espada sin conseguir que despertara. –* _¿Qué pasa contigo?... –_

 _ **Continuará…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Muchas gracias a los que se toman la molestia de leer este fic, espero este cap les guste, estare actualizando pronto...**_

* * *

Rozmarie había permanecido en un estado de shock, había pasado una semana desde la revelación de su destino y aún había varias dudas que aclarar, sin embargo el espada ya había recobrado la conciencia y se había marchado temporalmente de la casa, el padre de Rozmarie no parecía molesto por nada de lo que había sucedido no había pasado nada malo, Grimmjow no había hecho más que ocupar una habitación temporalmente y tomar comida y luego se había marchado sin problemas, así que la vida aparentaba seguir su rumbo normal, las fiestas pasaron con una tenue alegría. Todo muy alejado de la realidad porque pronto todo eso llegaría a su final.

Roz se veía al espejo y se arreglaba su cabello en una mañana, su cabeza estaba llena de preocupación y nerviosismo, el no saber qué hacer pero saber lo que te espera puede llegar a ser una excelente manera de volverte loca y Roz perdía su juicio cada día que pasaba. Caminaba por la calle, era día de semana y tenía clases hasta la tarde, esa mañana en particular Roz veía a su alrededor de forma más ansiosa casi buscando a Grimmjow, ansiando verlo porque tenía mucho que preguntarle… tanto que sacar de su mente y ella pensaba que él tenía las respuestas.

-No puedo seguir haciendo esto... –Se dijo para sí misma. – _"Esto es ridículo no puedo más… si realmente eso es lo que me espera esto que hago ahora es una pérdida de el tiempo que me queda… Tal vez pueda evitarlo, arreglar las cosas de otra manera. –_

Levantó la mirada y decidió que ese día debía faltar a clases y buscar a Grimmjow.

-Muy bien. Si quieres que haga esto… si es mi destino entonces puedo encontrarlo… ¡Muéstrame el camino! –Roz se paró a un lado de la acera e inclino su cabeza mientras cerraba sus ojos e intentaba concentrarse, la gente pasaba constantemente por ahí, los grandes edificios bloqueaban parte de la vista al cielo y los ruidos de la ciudad eran abrumadores en ese momento. –Vamos… ¡Ahora deberías hablarme, seas quien seas! –

-¿Qué rayos estas balbuceando? –Apareció el peli azul de la nada. –

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS…?! –La chica levanto rápidamente la mirada y se encontró con la mirada feroz de Grimmjow. –Te… yo te estaba buscando… –Estas últimas palabras salieron de su boca casi como un susurro. –

-¿Para qué? –

- _"¿Qué es esa actitud malagradecida que tienes…?" –_ Pensó Roz mientras veía con molestia a Grimmjow. –Tengo preguntas que hacerte. –

-Oh ¿Enserio? Jajajaja ¿Y qué será? –Dijo con un tono burlón. –

-No creas que es precisamente ayuda la que te pido, es más bien algo que tienes la responsabilidad de hacer. –Roz quería lucir segura y decidida, pero no quería tener esa conversación en medio de la calle. –Bueno, lo mejor será que vayamos a otro lugar, vamos por un café. –

Grimmjow miró a Roz y decidió que no tenía nada que perder siguiéndola, además consideraba estar un poco en deuda con ella. Una vez que llegaron a una cafetería ideal para conversar de manera más privada Roz se sentó frente a Grimmjow y por un momento fingió revisar detenidamente el menú de la cafetería, señalando con su dedo la carta de menú.

-Olvida la comida. Ve al grano. –Dijo Grimmjow sin más. –

-Oye no me apresures, todo lo que debo decir y preguntar es complicado. –Dio un pequeño suspiro y bajo el menú. –Bien, en primer lugar ya me has dicho más o menos de dónde vienes y sé que tienes poderes por ser un "espada" pero ¿Qué significan esos sueños que tengo últimamente? ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero? Ese desierto con luces y árboles secos pero luminosos… ¿Eso es hueco mundo…? ¿Me equivoco? –

-No sé a qué te refieres con los sueños, pero sí… esa descripción podría tratarse de hueco mundo, parece que de alguna manera has estado ahí. –Grimmjow miró hacia otro lado de la cafetería mientras Roz lo observaba con interés. –

-Escucho una voz… creo que habla de ti y de mí y de algo que debe suceder por tú bien y el de alguien más. –Roz no quería ir directamente a la parte de la energía y el poder de Grimmjow que supuestamente estaban divididos de su alma en ese momento. –

-¿Qué voz? –

-Tú… ¿No la escuchas? No entiendo, no habla contigo, pero esto se trata de ti o al menos eso es lo que creo. –

-¿Se trata de mí? ¿Y quién te habla? ¿Qué te dice? –El joven desarrollo un poco más de interés por eso que había dicho la chica. –

-No sé de quién se trata y no reconozco la voz pero se trata de tú energía, tus poderes… tus recuerdos y algo más, creo que es algo muy importante para ti. –Roz se sintió algo triste al decir esto… sentía como si algo estuviera a punto de desprenderse de su corazón. –

Grimmjow la observó, era obvio para él su cambio de actitud…

-No te parece qué todavía no atas todos los cabos. Vienes y me dices eso, pero no hay manera ni de cómo empezar a solucionar las cosas, deberías conseguir más información de quien sea que te hable, mis poderes vienen y van y no son suficientes ni constantes por ahora. –

-Lo que dices es que no tienes ni idea de qué hacer en este punto ni para ti mismo... –Roz bajo la mirada, ella sí sabía más o menos por dónde empezar. –

-¡Ja! ¡No me subestimes, eso sería un grave error de tú parte! –

-No lo hago, pero esto me involucra a mí y es algo de lo que no me puedo safar. –

Rozmarie miro a los ojos a Grimmjow y él le devolvió la mirada… hubo una especie de conexión mucho más profunda y letal de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar, de alguna manera ambos presentían y comenzaban a aceptar que sus vidas estaban enlazadas para bien o para mal por una razón y debían empezar a averiguar los detalles.

 **Continuará…**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capítulo 5, espero les guste, este será un fic corto y espero les continue gustando apesar de lo que viene jejeje que lo disfruten. :D_**

* * *

 _Las semanas pasaban y Roz decidió junto con Grimmjow prioritarizar su situación, faltaba de vez en cuando a clases a escondidas de su papá y excusándose por enfermedad a las autoridades de la escuela. Junto con Grimmjow buscaban la manera de que él se conectara con Hueco mundo o con la entidad que se comunicaba con Roz mediante sus sueños._

 _Al pasar los días la sexta espada no podía dejar de intentar abrir una garganta con el poco poder que actualmente tenía, sin embargo no tenía éxito en ninguno de sus intentos, cada día que pasaba era un insoportable fracaso para él._

-¡Mierda! – _Grimmjow levantó la voz mientras Roz lo veía y enfocaba su mirada nuevamente en su laptop._ –

-Sin importar cuánto malhumor tengas no deberías gritar así, estás en mi casa y puedes molestar a mi padre. –

 _Grimmjow solo le dedico una mirada de enojo a Rozmarie mientras se sentaba en el piso de la habitación, sentía la inquietud creciendo dentro de él._

-Entiendo que esto sea insoportable para ti, lo es para mí… pero ya no hay más remedio que ser paciente y buscar una solución adecuada. Esto no es algo que me gustaría estar haciendo ahora, hago muchas cosas a espaldas de mi padre, mis maestros creen que estoy enferma y mi vida ahora gira en torno a tu bienestar, ¿Piensas que esto es divertido para mí? ¿Qué eres el único confundido, alterado y fastidiado por esto?– _La chica trataba de ser paciente con él, pero aun persistía en ella el miedo por su vida, después de todo lo único que no le había dicho a Grimmjow era la solución directa que la misteriosa entidad le había brindado en sus sueños._ –

-No entiendo como alguien tan inútil como tú es quién debe ayudarme a mí a salir de este basurero. No soporto no tener todo mi poder. Podría aplastar tú cráneo y el de cientos de moustros más sin problema alguno y aun deseo masacrar al maldito de Nnoitra por interrumpir mi batalla y por atreverse a intentar matarme. – _Dijo con desagrado y cansancio._ –

-Nnoitra… Oye ¿Quiénes son? Hablas de ellos con mucho rencor, Kurosaki, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Aizen… todos ellos ¿Cómo comenzó tanta enemistad? ¿Por qué peleaban? Nunca me contaste eso. –

-¿Para qué quieres saber eso? No cambia nada respecto a ti. – _Dijo con desdén por la muchacha. –_

-Vamos, puedes decirme… algo me dice que tenemos mucho tiempo para compartir estas cosas Grimmi. –Roz intentó hacer conversación con entusiasmo y fingida dulzura. –

-Debo reconocer que tienes agallas al usar mi nombre de esa forma. –Dijo el peliazul con molestia. – _Kurosaki es mi enemigo… es mi rival. Nuestra pelea aun sigue pendiente para probar quién es el más fuerte. Es solo eso con él, ¡Y no vuelvas a atreverte a llamarme así!_ –

-Que temperamental eres. –

 _Grimmjow guardó silencio un momento y se recostó en el piso de la habitación y notó que arriba en el techo había un collage de imágenes las cuales le causaron mucha risa._

-Jajaja ¿Qué rayos es eso? – _Señaló al techo._ –

-¿Qué cosa?… ¿Eh? –Roz miró hacia arriba y se sonrojó, era un collage de cantantes pop masculinos, corazones y modelos masculinos sin camisa e imágenes de flores. –Eemm… yo… ¡¿Y eso qué importa?! – _Se defendió._ –

-¿Quiénes son? Porqué están en tu techo semidesnudos? Jajajaja – _Al notar la defensiva de Roz, Grimmjow no dudó en seguir provocándola. –_

-Son artistas… Y coloqué eso ahí hace años… y no los he quitado de ahí porque he tenido flojera de hacerlo… está muy alto, fue una etapa tonta de mi adolescencia. – _Roz rodó sus ojos con fastidio y decidió enfocarse nuevamente en su laptop e ignorar a Grimmjow. –_

-… Nnoitra como muchos intentó matarme, eso no me importa estoy vivo pero gracias a él es que estoy aquí. – _Grimmjow continúo su explicación sin que Roz se lo pidiera._ – Aizen… es un manipulador, es un bastardo con delirios de grandeza… era un shinigami. – _Grimmjow evadió la mirada de Roz y él le resto importancia a lo que decía pero continuó._ –Ulquiorra se interpuso entre mi encuentro contra Kurasaki… También es alguien con quién deseo probar mi superioridad. – _Dijo esto último como un alarde de su fuerza._ –

 _Roz lo observó un momento, sabía lo que esas palabras significaban y en parte sentía tristeza al pensar que él se encontraba tan dentro de conflictos con él mismo y con los que estaban a su alrededor._

-Pero si te encontraras con alguno de ellos ahora no podrías hacer nada contra ellos ¿No? –Roz preguntó con preocupación. –

-Cállate… Si los encontrará haría lo que fuera por acabarlos a todos. –

-No deberías sostener esa actitud… después de todo si por desgracia se cruzaran en nuestro camino con tu estado actual no podrías vencerlos… ni siquiera podrías darles la pelea. –

-No me subestimes. –

 _Dicho esto Grimmjow se puso de pie y salió por la ventana._

-Esto no puede mejorar si sigue con esa actitud. –Roz suspiró y se recostó en su cama. –

 _Después de unas horas Grimmjow caminaba por las calles entre la gente y los autos, fue por un atajo directo al parque._

 _Estando en el parque Grimmjow miro a su alrededor, se alejo un poco de la gente ahí, entrando en una zona un poco más boscosa y menos visibles para las personas en el parque, agachó su mirada._

 _Ahogado en pensamientos Grimmjow decidió nuevamente intentar abrir una garganta, aún prediciendo el resultado._

-Nada… al final no puedo hacer nada aún. –Miró hacia arriba y cerró sus ojos un momento mientras intentaba figurar una solución, en ese momento el peliazul sintió, gracias al poco poder que aún conservaba, pudo sentir un reaitsu de alguna manera familiar… aunque nolo identificaba del todo. –

-No puede ser… ¡PUEDO SENTIRLO! – _Rápidamente la euforia de Grimmjow creció._ –¡JAJAJAJAJA POR FIN! – _Grimmjow se apresuró a seguir esa energía, no con la misma velocidad que lo hubiera hecho si hubiera tenido todo su poder intacto, pero tan pronto como esa energía apareció también desapareció._ – ¡Maldición! ¡Maldita sea, estaba tan cerca! – _Gritó con enfado, lo cual espantó a las personas que estaban cerca de él en ese momento._ –

 _Días después Grimmjow decidió contarle esto a Rozmarie_.

-¡Debiste decirme eso cuando lo supiste! – _Reclamó Roz._ –

-Te lo estoy diciendo ahora, no fastidies. –

-Hay alguien conocido cerca, puede que esa persona no hubiera escondido su energía… Puede que tú estés tan débil que lo sientas por momentos y luego no lo hagas. –

-Haces que esta situación sea aún más insoportable niña. –

-Lo siento pero así es. Debiste decirme… puede que esa persona hubiera estado a solo metros de ti y por tú descuido ni siquiera te concentraste en buscar a alguien que te pareciera familiar. –

-Maldición… Esto es un gran fastidio. –

 _Roz decidió que lo mejor sería salir a investigar juntos pronto cerca del parque, para concentrarse en buscar a esa persona…_

 _No se esperaba la sorpresa que descubrirían…_

 _ **Continuará…**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bueno, gracias a la lectora que hizo una brillante observación respecto a los personajes, me da risa porque ni siquiera iba por el sexto capítulo cuando ya me reclamó por los personajes que aún no aparecen, claro que no apareceran fortuitamente, no tendría sentido, ichigo de hecho tiene (o tenía) un rol importante en esta historia, (ya ni ganas me dan de incluirlo) de hecho todo tiene una razón de ser, creanme, sé lo que quiero lograr con esto. No es una historia de amor en sí, mucho menos de una pareja como Rukia e Ichigo, sí aparecían sus nombres pero yo no puse "es un fic romantico entre estas parejas..." así que lamento la confusión, si pensaban que esto era un IchiRuki porfavor paren de leer este fic, no es aboslutamente nada parecido, pero de hecho cuando termine el actual ulquihime y este fic de Grimmjow, empezaré con un fic de IchiRuki. Gracias a quienes leen este fic por Grimmjow y porque les gusta, enserio estoy agradecida por su apoyo y el tiempo que dedican a este fic 3 los adoro. Mis mejores deseos, que pasen una bella noche.**_

* * *

Era un día soleado en el cual Grimmjow y Roz estaban en el parque donde él había sentido la energía de alguien, Grimmjow no veía a nadie conocido y tampoco sentía la energía.

Adelantándose un poco Roz miró hacia el área boscosa y camino hacia ella solo unos pasos.

-¿Por aquí estabas hace días no? –

-No, más a la derecha, pero ¿qué importa? Si está aquí esa mínima distancia no hace la diferencia. –Grimmjow estaba molesto con la situación. –

-Lo sé... cálmate. No entiendo porque no puedes contestarme tranquilamente. –La chica dio un suspiro y miro con un poco de tristeza al espada, desde hace semanas había empezado a sentirse extrañamente nerviosa cuando estaba con él, cuando la trataba con tanta confianza, como el amigo que siempre quiso… pero ahora quería que fuera algo más, aunque a veces fuera brusco. –

Roz caminó a la dirección que él había indicado mientras Grimmjow solo se dedicaba a observar incómodamente a las personas.

-Por aquí debe ser… realmente no se ven las personas por aquí. –De repente Roz escuchó un agudo sonido, sintió como todo se desvanecía y cayó al suelo en seco. –

Mientras tanto Grimmjow solo veía de un lado a otro.

-Oye, esto es inútil, no veo a nadie conocido. –Volteo a ver atrás pero no vio a Roz. –¡Oye… Roz! ¿En dónde rayos te metiste? –De inmediato se dirigió al área boscosa y logro ver que Roz yacía en el suelo inconsciente. –¡No te quedes dormida ahora! Despierta, ¡Rozmarie! –

Mientras Grimmjow no sabía qué hacer, nuevamente Roz experimentaba el trance en el cual la sometía la misteriosa entidad cuando quería comunicarse con ella.

-Otra vez… en hueco mundo. – _Pero ¿por qué?_ –Pensó Roz. –

Cuando Roz miró detrás de ella miró de cerca la energía de Grimmjow, era raro porque sentía como si el propio Grimmjow la atrajera a él por algún motivo.

-Grimmjow… este eres tú después de todo. – Roz se acercó un par de pasos más y rozó con sus dedos la energía de Grimmjow, al hacer esto inmediatamente energía muy brillante y fuerte en forma de espirales rodeo a Roz, la levantó del suelo. –¡AAHH! ¡NOOO! ¡BAJAME, NOOO PORFAVOR! –Roz gritó a todo pulmón, estaba aterrorizada, enserio sentía que iba a morir en ese momento, estuvo arriba hasta quedar encima de la figura de Grimmjow, frente a frente con él. –No… puede… ser. –

Por otro lado Grimmjow sintió un gran cambio en sí mismo.

-¿Qué es esto?... Mi energía… Está regresando. –De repente gracias a Roz Grimmjow pudo sentir a plenitud todo su alrededor, incluida la energía que días antes percibió. Pero a pesar de sentir su energía de vuelta había algo que estaba terriblemente mal y calmaba la euforia transformándola en extrema preocupación, observo detenidamente a Roz con los ojos muy abiertos… casi suplicando que ella diera señales de vida pero en vez de parecer estar mejor Rel cuerpo de Roz se estaba sintiendo frío y se veía pálido y débil. – ¿Qué está pasando? No puede ser. –

Mientras Roz continuaba sintiendo como su vida era drenada, se sentía rara, un poco adolorida, no lo podía disimular, cabeceaba mucho tratando de no perder el conocimiento, entonces Roz logró ver como la figura de Grimmjow abría los ojos y posaba su mirada directamente en ella.

-Grimmjow… ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Contéstame! –Gritó desesperada. –¿Acaso no me responderás?... Tengo miedo… di algo. –La voz de Rozmarie se rompía y las lagrimas comenzaban a salir al ver la mirada vacía de Grimmjow, era él pero a la vez no lo era… su indomable alma estaba en el mundo humano y lo que ella estaba viendo en ese instante era solo su poder… no su alma, por eso no la reconocía. –

Poco a poco Roz empezó a acercarse a Grimmjow, estaba siendo atraída a toda esa energía. De repente el alma de Grimmjow y su poder parecían de alguna manera estarse fusionando nuevamente.

-Rozmarie… ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?! Por un momento miré a Roz pero… ella estaba…yo estaba en… Hueco mundo. –Grimmjow presenciaba breves momentos de lo que sucedía a nivel espiritual, pero luego regresaba al mundo humano nuevamente. –

En lo que Roz se acercaba a Grimmjow notaba como se estaba dando esta fusión de alma y poder.

-Ahora estarás bien… si consumes mi alma… supongo que tú vida sí seguirá y al final… lograrás tú objetivo. Tenía miedo –Dijo llorando, confesándose ante un Grimmjow que quizás solo vería pedazos de ella. –Tenía miedo de morir… aun por ti… te observe, te escuche todo este tiempo y debo admitir que aun sabiendo que esto pasaría, no quería perderte y a la vez no quería morir para no volver a verte a ti y a mi padre… a la vida, pero no estaba lista… no estoy lista… perdóname, sé que estoy siendo cobarde y egoísta. –Al decir esto Roz no podía evitar llorar, sentía que perdía la cordura de sus palabras, pero estaba tan asustada y triste que no sabía cómo expresarse y el pensar que lo último que vería sería el rostro de Grimmjow solo le hacía querer seguir viviendo para continuar conociéndolo. –Grimmjow… yo quiero seguir… a tu la… -

-¡ROZMARIE! ¿QUÉ TANTO HABLAS IDIOTA? –Grimmjow había tomado control de su poder y a través de ese poder logró comunicarse con Roz y detener lo que estaba sucediendo, aun sabiendo ahora que prolongaría su tiempo en el mundo humano. – ¡VAMOS! –Grimmjow tomó a Roz de ambas manos, la acercó a él y luego abrazándola muy fuerte logró halar el alma de Rozmarie, salir de hueco mundo y regresarla a su cuerpo. – Tonta, supiste esto desde el inicio... –

 _ **Continuará…**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Nuevo capítulo, espero les guste 3 me encantó escribirlo, lamento la demora aquí, gracias por leer, por su tiempo y paciencia. ¡Poco a poco nos acercamos al gran desenlace! Será bueno y espero que les guste mucho.**_

* * *

La habitación estaba en silencio, al intentar abrir los ojos todo parece oscuro, un momento más quedó quieta, se sentía pesada y aturdida. ¿Qué hora era? ¿En dónde estaba? ¿Qué había sucedido? …

Una oleada de recuerdos vino a su mente, ¡claro! Grimmjow, pudo conectarse con Hueco mundo y sus poderes… Eso significaba que ¿estaba muerta?

-Grimmjow… –Susurro con voz débil y se dio cuenta que estaba en casa. –

-Vaya, por fin despiertas. Creo que está más que claro que tenemos que hablar respecto a cosas que… casualmente olvidaste decirme, supongo. –Dijo con un tono firme y algo molesto. –

-¿Aun no estoy muerta? –Preguntó incrédula lo obvio. –

-Estúpida pregunta. –Dijo el espada con la mirada fija en Roz. –

-Lo… siento. –Dijo débil mientras se incorporaba poco a poco, al hacerlo pudo ver mucho mejor a Grimmjow, notó su molestia, pero no la usual, era incluso más preocupante y amenazante, estaba serio, enfadado, casi parecía ofendido y ella sabía el porqué. –

-Tú ya lo sabías. No hay excusa para eso, pudiste liberarme de todo esto desde hace tiempo ¿Querías burlarte de mí? –Preguntó con un tono más alto. –

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Crees que fue fácil asimilar esa información? Tenía que morir… para… ayudarte. –Esto último salió de sus labios con mucha pena, no quería ser egoísta pero lo había sido sin querer realmente serlo. –Yo no sé cómo explicarte, además no sabía cómo hacerlo realmente hasta que pasó. –

-¡Te dije que no habían excusas! ¡Maldita sea! –

-¡Cálmate por favor! –Grito esto cuando Grimmjow se acercó de forma abrupta a ella. –¿Qué quieres que haga? Después de todo no tengo más opción que ayudarte… Hasta donde entiendo eres importante… parte del destino de alguien más. –Bajo la cabeza y pensó un poco en esto que había dicho… era cierto, la vida de Grimmjow era más importante para el mundo que la de ella, eso ya se lo habían dejado claro, pero le pareció cruel hacerlo aparecer en su vida, conectarlo con ella, entrelazarlo de una forma tan fuerte solo para despojarlo de ella con la muerte. –

Grimmjow miró a Roz, estando de pie a lado de su cama a una distancia prudente, solo la observaba… entendía que dar la vida por un desconocido no iba a ser algo que cualquiera aceptaría fácilmente, en lo personal él jamás lo haría, lo sabía pero su tendencia a querer que las personas lo obedecieran sin importar qué y su orgullo le impedían decir palabras comprensivas.

-Quiero que sepas que no acepte eso. No acepte tú vida por la mía. –Grimmjow dijo esto con indiferencia y molestia fingida, la verdad estaba empezando a sentirse desanimado y triste por lo que iba a suceder, además de que su energía iba y venía y a veces perdía la consciencia. –

-Entiendo, gracias. ¿No te parece que es estúpido retrasar lo inevitable? –Roz empezó a sentirse enfadada, pero solo estaba frustrada con la situación y muy triste. –

-Me parece estúpido sí. –Grimmjow se sentó despreocupado en la cama sin darle importancia a Roz y sus emociones. –Te daré tiempo de que te despidas de tú inútil existencia jajaja. –Grimmjow hizo una broma que creyó que haría que el tema se olvidara por un rato pero no se dio cuenta que a Roz no le pareció muy graciosa. –

-No me lo restriegues en la cara. –Dijo con molestia. –

-Que amargada. Deberías estar feliz por el favor que te hice. –Sentenció Grimmjow. –

Inmediatamente Roz se puso de rodillas en la cama y gateo hasta llegar a Grimmjow y lo abrazó, quería ocultar sus lágrimas aunque él se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

-Jamás en mi vida he consolado a alguien, no empezaré ahora. –Grimmjow apartó a Roz y se puso de pie, aunque no pudo evitar mirarla y al hacerlo sintió pesadez, nuevamente se sentó en la cama y a su lado estaba Roz quien inclinó su cabeza en el hombro de Grimmjow, él se lo permitió, no tenía energía ni ganas de empezar una discusión. –Bueno… igual hay cosas que hacer. Te guste o no. –

-Lo sé. –

-¿Qué harás? –

-¿A qué te refieres? –

-Puedes negarte. –

-Pero es importante, al fin y al cabo tú eres más importante. –

\- … -Grimmjow guardó silencio y miró a Roz, por primera vez escuchaba a alguien decir algo como eso de él, y no era que él no lo creyera, había vivido mucho tiempo dándose más importancia a él que a cualquiera de sus compañeros o rivales pero era la primera vez que alguien le daba verdadera prioridad. –

-Grimmjow… -

-¿Qué? –

-Te voy a extrañar, lo siento, la próxima vez… Lo haré bien y sin dudar. –

-Me imagino, toda tú maldita vida para esto. –

-¿No crees que es por el bien de alguien? Serás como un súper héroe o algo así. –

-No soy un héroe. –

-Yo creo que lo serás y estaré orgullosa de haber dado la vida por ti. –Sonrió con tranquilidad. –

-¿Quieres molestarme? –

-Nop. –

-Más te vale. –

-Tengo hambre. –

-¿Y a mí qué? –

-¿No tienes hambre? –

-… -

-Eso es un sí. –

-Trae comida. –

-Muy sencillo para ti ¿No? –Roz se puso de pie, a la vez que le daba una palmadita en la cabeza a Grimmjow y le sonreía, salió de la habitación y Grimmjow creyó que iría a cocinar o algo así, se recostó en la cama analizando todo lo que estaba pasando, después de terminar de cuidar de Roz por fin se dejó llevar y cerro sus ojos para descansar. –

 _ **Continuará…**_


	8. ¡¡AVISO!

**¡AVISO!  
**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **ESTO NO ES UN ICHIRUKI**_ ** _como_ lo dije en el capítulo #6 **_**ESTO NO ES UN ICHIRUKI**_ **si leen esto esperando un historia cliché de romance de** **ICHIRUKI** **háganse el favor de dejar de leer esto. Repito** _ **ESTO NO ES UN ICHIRUKI. **_**Apenas voy por el séptimo capítulo pero creo que esta historia dejará de publicarse en este sitio, la historia siempre está más actualizada en WATTPAD.**

 **Debido a la falta de atención de algunos lectores aquí, que parecen no notar lo obvio, he decidido que esta historia no se actualizará más en este sitio, se actualizará hasta que haya sido completada y el único personaje que aparecerá en la información inicial serán Grimmjow y Ulquiorra.**

 **No es que no me guste el IchiRuki, yo amo esa pareja, es tan oficial para mí, pero si, tengo mal temperamento.  
**

 **por cierto** **ESTO** _ **NO ES UN ICHIRUKI** **.**_


End file.
